The curse of Hannya
by FuryFury
Summary: Meowings in the night. Claws squealing. The disappearance of a child. The cry of a little girl. A land dying and an incurable disease.On the trail of a shikigami, four humans launch themselves. Four heroes well determined to defeat the demon. Yet, is not it already too late ? However, this is only my humble opinion. After all, I'm just a simple medicine seller...
1. Prologue : Run little girl, run

Prologue : Run little girl, run

**_Meowings in the night._**

**_Claws squealing._**

**_The disappearance of a child._**

**_The cry of a little girl._**

**_A land dying and an incurable disease._**

**_On the trail of a shikigami, four humans launch themselves. Their names are distinguished and memorable for the spirits: Seimei, Kagura, Yaobikuni and Hiromasa. Four heroes well determined to defeat the demon._**

**_Yet, is not it already too late?_**

**_However, this is only my humble opinion._**

**_After all, _****_I'm just a simple medicine seller..._**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_Black. The discreet rustle of the leaves._

_Trees lightly lit by a dark moon. Then silence. No. Not totally._

_A shadow runs through the night. This shape gasps and breathes hardly, as if she was running to escape from something... or from someone ? She runs. She's a little girl. She has blond hair and blue eyes like the azure sky. Her face has the traces of blows and it expresses only one feeling : the fear. She is terrified. She wants to live and she runs for her life. Where ? When ? She doesn't know it herself._

_Yet the only thing we heard that night was a scream ... then silence._


	2. Chapter 1 : Welcome to Kūni

Chapter 1 : Welcome to Kūni

"**Seimei, do you think we are there soon ? Even though it seems no so far, but, still, a little bit**, said a young man with long black hair in a ponytail, wearing bright red clothes.

\- **Come on Hiromasa, we just left a few hours ago,** answered a young man with long white hair, wearing a blue kimono and a hat on his head.

\- **We have detected an evil energy towards the lands of Kūni. A shikigami must certainly live there. Is not that Seimei ?**, asked a girl with a pink-red kimono. She had short black hair and a fish inside her hair. At each step, you could hear a bell ringing.

\- **It's a possibility**, replied Seimei in a nonchalant tone.

\- **It's unbelievable ! You speak, we are walking for days ! And we are doing nothing ! Say something Yaobikuni !,** moaned Hiromasa.

\- **Seimei is right. If we want to get there at time to calm down the shikigami, we have to continue to walk without stopping,** said a young woman with long black hair and a white kimono.

\- **Okay, well, I won't say anything else. But if we die of exhaustion, it will not be my fault!**

\- **Yes, of course, we believe you Hiromasa**", replied Seimei in a slightly mocking tone.

Hiromasa began to sulk under the mocking smiles of his companions.

Indeed, as Kagura said, the four friends were going to a malefic source they have had spotted some days earlier. As shikigami hunters, they did not hesitate a second to go there.

However, despite the protests of their companion, none died of exhaustion during the journey.

"**Here we are**", said Seimei while an immense land was spreading at their feet.

Yet none of the company members could say something. The land was everything but normal, no rivers, no forests, no trees, no plants. As if the earth was slowly dying and drying up inside.

"**Well, it's so charming !,** exclaimed the young man with the red kimono.

\- **The origin of this must come from the castle**, said Kagura, ignoring the saying of his companion.

\- **In that case, let's go**", replied Seimei.

The company set out towards the fortress and arrived there early evening. That was going to be slightly cold and you could feel a light wind caressing you.

"**Hey, is there someone ?,** yelled Hiromasa.

\- **With more civilities, please, my friend**, said the human with the blue kimono, on a calm tone.

\- **Maybe there is nobody ?**, suggested Yaobikuni.

\- **We can see light**", replied Kagura.

At these words, the door opened to reveal an old woman.

"**What do you want ?**, asked this one.

\- **Good evening, we are travelers and we would like to stay for the night, if you do not mind**, asked Seimei.

\- **Come in,** answered simply the old woman.

\- **Thank you very much"**, thanked the young woman with the white kimono.

The four travelers came inside and followed the dean in a long vestibule then in a maze of halls inside this dark and not so welcoming place. At this moment, Seimei took the opportunity to ask a few questions :

"**Tell me, my lady, is there something strange happening here since more time ?**

\- **Well, **started the woman**, I should confess that strange things have happened here these last days. Finally, it's like this since years but it is recently increased.**

\- **How's that ? ... Ouch !**", declared Hiromasa.

This one just received an elbow strike in the ribs from Yaobikuni. Regarding Kagura, she beckoned to him with her hand to be silence.

"**You see, our lord Kansaki lost his beloved daughter a decade ago. This event ravaged him, and since, he did not smiled anymore. Concerning his wife, Mrs. Rimei, she fell seriously ill for several weeks now. We're waiting for a doctor or a medicine seller who must arrived soon. During this wait, what brought you there, strangers ?, **asked the old handmaid.

\- **Well, we have felt the malefic energy of a shikigami and we have landed here**, answered Seimei.

\- **A shikigami? I do not know what you're talking about, strangers. But, a demon we have here ...**

\- **A demon ?**, claimed Hiromasa, **are you sure of that old woman ?**

\- **Absolutely, it's more like a demon. Each night, we hear like mews, scratches on the floor, screams. ****So, if it's not a demon, I do not see what else it is !**, replied the handmaid.

\- **Could we be wrong ?,** whispered Seimei.

\- **No Seimei, it's sure it's here**, affirmed Kagura.

\- **I'll leave you here**", said the old woman, bowing and leaving them at a door.

Hiromasa, who was not very patient, opened finally the door as Yaobikuni looked at him, with a desesperate gaze. In the room, there was a simple coffee table in the middle, a wardrobe on the side and a fireplace in which a fire was crackling.

In the background, they saw a shape kneeling and facing the bed. Seimei approached slowly and saw a woman lying in a bed with a towel on her forehead, certainly wet.

"**Please, forgive me for my non warm welcome, strangers. But I have to watch over my poor wife, lying in the bed for some weeks. I introduce myself, I am Lord Kansaki, and I welcome you to my humble abode**", claimed a serious voice.

The shadow got up to stand in front of them. He was a middle-aged man, the wrinkles had begun their harmful work, and that hair, usually black gathered in a bun, had begun to turn white at their tips. He was wearing a black kimono with a white belt. The four companions finally introduced themselves one by one and announced the purpose of their trip.

"**So you exorcise demons or shikigamis as you call them ? It may well be that you are at the right place then**, declared the lord.

\- **Do you admit to being haunted by a shikigami for several years ?**, asked Seimei.

\- **Yes ... my handmaid surely told you the terrible tragedy that has come into my family since some years from now. And now, this is my wife Rimei who falls ill. It seems like the gods don't want me to get happiness ...**, announced sadly Kansaki.

\- **We'll see what we can do for you,** declared Yaobikuni with a soft and a compassionate tone.

\- **Thank you**", simply replied the lord by turning from them and getting back to seat near his wife.

The adventurers finally left the room. Hiromasa, after closing the door, asked :

"**What do you think about all this ?**

-** I think his story is true,** announced Yaobikuni.

\- **What are we doing now Seimei ?**, asked Kagura.

\- **I think the hunt is open**", declared Seimei, opening his fan in a large and elegant gesture.


	3. Chapter 2 : Rooted in the lie

Chapter 2 : Rooted in the lie

_**"Eat, my little cat, you must be hungry**",_ _exclaimed the little girl with blond hair. Her eyes were as blue as those of the kitten. The cat's coat was white as the snow. She was quietly watching it eating in a small bowl._

**"_Eat, you will need your strengths my kitten. Life is cruel to some... I'm sorry, my parents don't want a cat at home; bu don't worry, I will continue to take care of you, my little nya"_, **_claimed the little girl with sky-coloured eyes._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"The hunt is open"..._

This sentence keep ringing in the three other protagonists' thoughts.

"**Then let track it**", added seimei .

The three companions shook their head in concert.Yaobikuni launched a kind of white talisman that, at thecontact with the ground,turned into a bird.It beat with its wings of paper to fly towardsa certain direction.

"**There is really nobody in this castle**, said the young man with the ponytail.

\- **It would almost become suspect**, replied Seimei in a sarcastic tone.

\- **He is over there"**, sudendly cried Yaobikuni poiting at the bird that was sitting on the door handle, in front of the kitchen.

The four friends turned their head towards the bird and moved towards it. Once arrived at the door, Hiromasa wanted to get in but they were interrupted by a servant.

"**Excuse me... may I help you ?, **he asked in a little voice.

\- **Yes, can you tell us what is behind this door ?, **interviewed Seimei.

\- **Hum... well... hum..."**

The servant seemed embarrassed by the question of the human, he began to wring his fingers and dare not look at them directly.

"**Eh, well, this door leads to the dead little daughter of our lord Kansaki ... so we prefer to avoid the enter of foreigners in this room**, finally acknowledged the servant.

\- **We are here for a shikigami, no matter the room",** declared Hiromasa.

The servant hung his head in shame.

"**Don't be so rude with him**, **Hirosama**, repressed Yaobikuni him gently.

\- **Then i will leave you**, said the servant before bowing down before them. Then he rushed off through the suspicious glance of the four humans

\- **What a strange person,** finally said Kagura.

\- **Indeed, there is something wrong in this castle**, mumbled Seimei

\- **Weird or not, i'm coming in**", declared Hiromasa as he gave a kick in the door before getting in.

The chamber was quite simple, a bed, a table and nothing else.

"**Is he a poor lord, isn't it ?, **asked finally the young man with the red kimono.

\- **Probably, he is"**, answered Seimei.

The group searched for several hours but they found nothing. And yet the emanations of the energy came from there ! However, the bird talisman of Yaokubini was never wrong, it always found the shikigamis but this time, no.

"**Your bird must be rusty right now, isn't it ****?**, moanedHiromasa

\- **Or something is wrong... let us come back to the Lord",** said Seimei with a sure tone.

They finally got out of the room and followed Seimei on the way back. Yet, while they were walking, the hallway seemed darker than before...

"**Don't you think it's strange that there's no more noise ?,** whisperedHiromasa

\- **It is strange,"** said Seimei.

It is that then that meows were heard. Then screeching of claws on the floor. Then a howling.

"**Where did it come from ?,** shouted Hiromasa

\- **I don't know, it seems to come from everywhere at once ! Seimei ?**, replied Kagura.

\- **Indeed it comes from everywhere, impossible to determine where the source of the noise comes from. It seems to come from inside the castle itself !**", announced Seimei.

The three others looked at him in surprise.

"**What do we do then ?**", shouted finally Hiromasa.

Yaobikuni suddenlybeckonedto him with his hand to be silent. Indeed, the din had gone down as abruptly as it had appeared. A voice was heard in the corridors. It seemed to come from inside the walls themselves.

"**He's lying... They're all lying !! I'm afraid ! Help me ! Help me !"**

The voice of the little girl suddenly died and everything returned to normal.

"**What was ...?**, dropped Hiromasa.

\- **All the more reason to see the Lord now"**, murmured Seimei.

The three others rushed as fast as they could to get to the father's room. When they arrived in front of it, they suddenly entered. Inside, Lord Kansaki was always in the same place. He turned his head towards the source of the noise.

Inside, there was also the old woman who had led them to this place and another younger servant. She was wearing a purple kimono and her brown hair was tied in a loose bun.

"**What can I do for you ?**, asked Kansaki with a restless look.

\- **Your castle is really haunted !**, said Hiromasa.

\- **We need you to tell us what happened to your daughter, Lord Kansaki,** replied Seimei.

\- **I see... you need it to defeat the shikigami ?**", questionned the father

The four of them nodded.

"**We think it might help us to better understand it**, said Kagura.

\- **We really need it**, added Yaobikuni.

\- **All right, then sit down...",** said Kansaki.

The companions sat on cushions. In the end, the two servants knelt waiting for their master's orders.

The father began to recount the tragedy :

"**My daughter Han was nine when it happened. I was out on business, you see, and I had left her with my wife. What was not my surprise when I learned on my way back home that she was not there! My wife told me: _"She__ went to get you"_. Worried as I was, I left as fast as I could. Seeing that she was not in the village, I went to the forest. That's when I heard a scream! I immediately ran to the source of the noise. And there, on the surface of the pond... my daughter... floated... her lifeless body...and in front of her... a dirty cat... meowing... And ithad blood on its paws... but at that moment, I didn't care about it, I ran to my poor daughter. I pulled her out of the water... but it was already too late... I continue to scream her name... that night... She had left me... Han... my poor little Han...".**

The father began to sob louder and louder. A veritable torrent of tears flowed from his face.

"**I .. sorry.. my condolences...**", said Hiromasa with a sympathetic air.

Kagura and Yaobikuni shook their heads. Seimei, on the other hand, seemed immersed in his thoughts.He suddenly rose up with his face illuminated.

"**That explains everything !**, exclaimed Seimei.

\- **What do you mean ?**, asked Hiromasa.

\- **A cat !**, he declared

\- **A cat ?**, repeated Kagura

\- **In terms of being specific, a bake neko,** affirmed Seimei, **our shikigami is a bake neko !!**"

In the distance, meows were heard.


	4. Chapter 3 : The Bake Neko

Chapter 3 : The Bake Neko 

_"They lie, they lie ! They all lie !"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"**A Bake Neko ? Are you sure Seimei ?**, questioned Hiromasa.

\- **Perfectly**, said the named one.

\- **What should we do then ?**, asked Yaobikuni.

\- **Is there a way to calm it down ?**", added Kagura

Seimei shook his head. He had no idea. At least they knew the shape of the shikigami, but why was it so resistant to show up ? Then, it really seemed angry. Could they just calm it down ?

"**A Bake Neko !! But then...",** exclaimed Kansaki.

The father opened his eyes in surprise. Then a brief flash of hate passed through his eyes, but he quickly recovered and looked at the travelers again.

**"Can you help me or not ?,** asked the man again.

**\- Well**, confessed Hiromasa, **I should admitt that we are a little lost for now.**

**\- So your daughter drowned ?**, questioned Seimei again.

**\- Yes, **the father said,** I found his body in the pond. There was Roba, the old maid with me. Isn't that Roba ?**

**\- That's right, my lord, we found his body in the pond",** said the old woman with an ounce of grief in her voice.

The maid next to the old woman trembled from head to toe. She seemed to fear something. Her voice murmured a few words in spite of her :

**"She's come for revenge... Yes, that's it... we're all going to die..."**

She had bug-eyed eyes and sweat running down her face. Everyone in the room turned their heads towards her.

**"Koibito*! Shut up !"**, shouted the lord.

He looked at her in a dark air. The handmaid seemed to recover and to self-withdrawal.

**"It's getting interesting,** whispered Seimei suspiciously.

**\- Okay... I guess I'll just get out of there for a second**, said Hiromasa.

**\- If I were you, Hiromasa, I would stay there"**, said Seimei.

Everyone looked at the young man with a funny eye. Finally, the man in the red kimono did not move, listening to the advice of his friend.

**"Koibito, go get some sake for our guests, I pray you,** commanded the lord.

**\- All right, my lord"**, said the handmaid, rising and heading for the door.

Seimei followed the young woman with her gaze. She opened the door and then stopped.

"**I... what? What is this ?"**, screamed the panicked young handmaid.

In front of her was an immense and black gap. Everyone looked surprised except Seimei who kept an air of indifference on his face.

**"What's going on ?**, asked Hiromasa.

**\- Seimei ? You know what's going on ?,** asked Kagura.

**\- It looks like we are stuck in the dimension of our shikigami friend"**, said Seimei, fanning out with the fan.

Kagura, Yaobikuni and Hiromasa rose to this news. Koibito moved back screaming and went to hide behind the old maid who did not move a finger. The lord tightened his fists on his knees.

**"What are you waiting for to exorcise him foreigners ?**, asked the father, with a clenched jaw.

**\- We don't really know what to do because we've never had this kind of problem with a shikigami before"**, said Yaobikuni.

Suddenly we heard, coming from the dark, meowing. And they saw two huge yellow eyes staring at them.

Hiromasa rushed and closed the door. Kagura threw talismans on the bulkhead, hoping that it would hold it back.

**"What do we do Seimei ?"**, asked this one.

This one seemed to be thinking.

**"Let's do what we used to do. Let's calm it down"**, he said.

Yet despite their efforts to calm the shikigami, they only increased his anger.

**"It's not possible!! We'll never get through it !,** said Hiromasa.

**\- I confirm !**, said Yaobikuni.

**\- In this case, withdrawal !"**, announced Seimei.

The four closed the door they had opened again to fight the shikigami.

In the room, the father seemed prey to his own fears, while the handmaid Koibito held her head in her hands and trembled from all her body.

**"There is something wrong**, said Seimei.

**\- What would it be, Seimei ?,** asked Kagura.

**\- I don't know", **he finally admitted after a long thought.

A powerful meow sounded behind the door.

**"You can hear it but you can't see it"**, said Yaobikuni, throwing a talisman on the door.

Hiromasa rushed to the father and shook him.

**"Hey, my lord there! Is there anything you haven't told us ?", **yelled the young man

Nevertheless, the father did not speak and remained obstinately silent.

"**Hiromasa, calm down, we will have nothing by violence,** said Seimei.

**\- But... grrr!"**, grunted this one.

A voice of a little girl rose in the air. When it appeared, the other three people opened big eyes.

**"You lie, you lie, you lie, you lie, you all lie !!**

**\- Hiii",** shouted Koibito.

The four adventurers searched for the source of the voice's appearance. Kansaki turned to his bedridden wife and laid his hand on hers with a restless look.

**"Don't worry Rimei... I won't let them take you away. You'll stay with me"**, he says.

He looked at his pale-faced wife with concern. His lips, so usually inert, suddenly began to move:

**"You betrayed me and it's time for you to pay the price..."**

The lord cried with dread and moved back on his buttocks. The four turned at once towards him.

**"What's going on ?,** said Hiromasa.

**\- There she is... She came for me !!,** declared the father going completely insane.

**\- We're all going to die !**, shouted Koibito

**\- But who ?",** asked Kagura.

Seimei frowned. Outside, the incessant meowing continued with frenzy. The squealing of claws on the floor was reflected on each wall of the room. Cries were heard among the surrounding noise.

**"It's getting really painful**, let go Hiromasa.

**\- The problem is that we do not see the Bake Neko**, replied Yaobikuni.

**\- If only... Seimei, do you have an idea ?,** asked Kagura.

\- **Not in the least,** he announced.

-** Look !! He came !! He's going to kill us !",** cried the young maid.

Kansaki turned to face the door and back against the wall trembling not far from his wife's bed.

The door trembled. Violent blows were spilling over it and it seemed ready to yield at any moment. The four prepared themselves for battle. Muffled grunts came to them from behind the door.

And, all of a sudden, a bell ringing. Then nothing.

The door stopped moving. Hiromasa looked at Seimei with a suspicious eye. A morbid silence resounded in the room. The frightened father turned his head towards the two servants. One with her head in her hands and the other, still sitting on her knees.

Another bell rang. They heard footsteps. None of the members of the group left the door of their eyes. The bell stopped just behind the door. The door slowly slid and let someone appear... surprising ? He wore a kimono of several colors including blue, purple and yellow. In the back, there was an eye painted red. Her ash-coloured hair was restrained by a purple bandana. A red makeup traced the contour of her blue eyes. If we were to give it an adjective, it would be "eccentric".

"**Well, well, what a lovely welcome, tell me !,** exclaimed the newcomer.

\- **How did you get in ?**, asked Hiromasa.

\- **By the door it seems ?**, replied the latter.

\- **Hmm... logic**, announced Seimei.

\- **And what did you come here for ?**, asked Kagura.

\- **I was asked to come here for a sick woman**, replied the mysterious man.

\- **My wife !**, Kansaki suddenly exclaimed, **But who are you ?**

\- **Me ? I'm just a simple medicine seller**", he replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roba (老婆) means "old" in japanese.

Koibito (恋人) means "affair" in japanese.


	5. Chapter 4 : The medicine seller

Chapter 4 : The medicine seller

_"I'm just a simple medicine seller"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The medicine seller had been in the care of the Lord's wife for several hours. Everyone had sat down, more out of despair than exhaustion. Surprisingly, the noises had stopped since the arrival of the newcomer.

**"And do you have a name, Mr the medicine seller ?**, asked Hiromasa to break the suffocating silence of the room.

\- **Call me Kusuriuri* if you like it"**, said the respondent.

Hiromasa made the grimace while the others repressed a muffled laugh.

The said Kusuriuri was back to them and seemed focused on his task, drawing ingredients in his huge cupboard that he had placed next to him. The patient suppressed a cough, showing that she was still of this world. Kansaki approached his beloved and asked the question:

"**You think she's gonna make it ?**

\- **The question is not whether she will make it. But if you will make it**, Kusuriuri calmly replied.

-** What do you mean ?",** said the father.

The medicine seller smiled at him.

"**What does that mean ?**, asked Hiromasa, not letting go of his eyes the man with the multicolored kimono

\- **It all depends on what you want to hear,** replied Kusuriuri.

\- **Interesting...,** said Seimei.

\- **What do you mean ? You don't understand ! I need help ! A shikigami wants to kill me !**, shouted Kansaki.

\- **A shikigami ? I would say more... a Mononoke**, affirmed the medicine seller continuing to treat the sick mother.

\- **A... Mononoke ?**, asked together Hiromasa, Kansaki, Kagura and Yaobikuni.

\- **Would you be able to defeat the... Mononoke, you, Mr the "simple medicine seller ?**, asked Seimei.

\- **Yes... But for that I need three things**, said this one.

\- **Oh, really ?**, growled Hiromasa, **Are you sure you are just a simple medicine seller ?**

\- **These three things are Katachi, Makoto and Kotowari**, said Kusuriuri, ignoring Hiromasa's question.

\- **What are their meanings ?**, asked Kagura.

\- **Katachi, first of all, is the form of mononoke. Makoto is the reason the incident occurred. Finally, the Kotowari is the truth of the heart**, explained the medicine seller calmly while turning towards them, **It's over, she should be better in a few hours.**

\- **What ? Really ?**, the father cried, **but what did she have ?**

\- **A simple cold that exhausted her",** replied Kusuriuri.

Seimei stepped forward to face the medicine seller.

**"Can you help us defeat it ?**, he asked.

\- **It depends if you want it, all of you**, said Kusuriuri

\- **Well... we don't have much choice,** admitted Hiromasa

\- **It's a Bake Neko"**, suddenly released Seimei.

On the other side of the door, the meowing and the claws suddenly started again. In the cupboard, something stirred. Kansaki backed, frightened, against the wall.

"**Is it just me, or is this weird wardrobe moving by itself ?**, asked the man with the red kimono.

\- **You are not dreaming Hiromasa"**, said Yaobikuni.

The medicine seller rose suddenly before the eyes surprised by everyone and crouched down to get out of the top drawer, the sheath of a sword with, at the end of the handle, a head of tengu* for decoration. Bells were hanging from the handle.

"**What is this then ?**, asked Kagura.

\- **That will able us to defeat the Mononoke**, replied Kusuriuri, **but for that I need the three things. And his Katachi is therefore that of a Bake Neko".**

The head snapped teeth once and a precious stone, until now red, went to green.

**"Uh... it's me or... well ok**, said Hiromasa.

**\- Well what is the Makoto ?**", ends up asking Kusuriuri

Yaobikuni told the whole story of the little girl to the apothecary.

"**Oh really ? But I don't see any connection with a cat**, simply declared this one.

\- **But you heard... no ?**, shouted the father who was really starting to get scared.

\- **Are you sure ? If you want to avoid dying, I would say everything,** replied Kusuriuri.

\- **Tell the truth**, added Seimei, who suspected something from the beginning.

\- **I... I... IT'S NOT MY FAULT ! IT'S THAT CAT ! I HATE CATS ! AND HE ! HE CAME TO MY HOUSE ! I ONLY KICKED HIM AND HE DIDN'T GET UP !! I CAN DO NOTHING IF HE WAS WEAK AND HUNGRY AND MEOW !! I HATE HIM ! IT WASN'T MY FAULT !! **, shouted Kansaki

\- **Oooh? Let's move on"**, said Kusuriuri in an impassive calm.

The blows were more and more violent on the door. It looked like the Mononoke was all over the room. The drawer of the cabinet suddenly opened to let out a most strange object, a sort of balance in the shape of a crescent. This one flew in the air and went to land in front of the door. Bells fell and made a "gling" sound. He leaned towards the door in a bell-ringing sound.

**"What is it ?**, asked Kagura.

\- **A scale used to measure the distance between us and the Mononoke**, replied Kusuriuri

\- **A scale is not supposed to weigh ?**, asked Hiromasa.

\- **Shut up Hiromasa"**, intimidated Yaobikuni.

The blows redoubled in strength. The apothecary threw talismans on the door at the same time as Seimei. Both of us looked at each other with a slight smile in the corner.

"**It's not my fault !! It's her !**, gave up Kansaki

\- **Not your fault ?"**, suddenly shouted Koibito who had remained silent so far.

Everyone turned to look at her. Roba looked at the young handmaid with a look of surprise.

"**NOT YOUR FAULT ? BUT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME ? IT IS YOUR FAULT IF THIS CATASTROPHE HAPPENS TO US ! IF YOU HAD NOT KILLED HER, WE WOULD NOT BE THERE !!**, she shouted.

\- **No Koibito, it's not that... It's...**, stutter the fallen lord.

\- **WHAT ? WHAT ISN'T THAT ? I DON'T WANT TO DIE ! TELL THEM THE TRUTH ! TELL THEM THAT YOU KILLED YOUR DAUGHTER !**, yelled Koibito

\- **We are going to get the end**, said Kusuriuri with a smile in the corner.

\- **WHAT ?**, dropped Hiromasa.

\- **You killed your daughter ?**, questioned the old handmaid with horror.

\- **I... I... YES I KILLED HER AND SO WHAT ?"**, shouted this one in turn.

Outside, the din had calmed down slightly.

**"But you are a monster !,** gave up Roba

\- **Me ? A monster ? I HATED THIS GIRL ! SHE KNEW ABOUT KOIBITO AND ME !**

\- **What do you mean ?**, asked Yaobikuni.

\- **Insisting on going to die, Koibito and I might as well take someone with me to the grave,** the father laughed again and again, **my daughter caught us in the middle of the crime ! You understand, I finally had the perfect opportunity and the reason to kill her !! That little girl !! I hate her ! She ruined my life ! So I caught up with her and I strangled her ! Then I threw her in the pond and I went back home. You know the rest, I came back, playing all of the drama, with Roba. And I told everything to Koibito ! HAHAHAHAHAHA !"**

The father's insane laughter was echoing throughout the room. He seemed completely insane.

"**This is the Makoto**", said Kusuriuri.

The head snapped again from the teeth only once and the second red precious stone became green.

Everyone looked at the demented father with disgust.

"**But... But why ?**, asked the old servant, with tears in her eyes.

\- **I never thought of her as my daughter ! I HATED HER ! She took away all the pleasures of life ! I HATED HER !",** shouted Kansaki.

Suddenly, the door cracked, the bells'scale rang and the Mononoke came in spitting and meowing. This one was a cluster of black flesh and it had yellow eyes fixed and frightening.

"**You're the demon here, Kansaki**, dropped Seimei looking at the Mononoke.

\- **And now, here is the Kotowari**, said the medicine seller, **now the sword can be free !**"

The head snapped. Then a white flash. The four companions reopened their eyes and saw that they were in a white void with Kusuriuri, Koibito and Roba.

_A young girl was standing in front of them. She must have been between 19 and 20 years old. She was dressed in a black and white kimono around which a black snake was wrapped. She had short blond hair and her eyes had turned yellow with two slits as pupils. On the side of her head, she wore a mask of tengu. She addressed them in these words :_

**_"Thanks for having helping us"._**

_Then she gave way to a scene_.

The two maids cried when they saw her.

_A little white cat, with eyes as blue as those of the little girl who caressed her, mewed._

_**"Nya come on ! Nya ! You're so cute !" **laughs the little girl._

_Then the little girl stood up and walked across the room laughing in front of everyone's eyes. She disappeared as if she had evaporated and her childish, crystalline laugh continued to flow through the walls._

Another white flash came and they all found themselves again in the original room. The mother was still in bed, but she was crying. And she whispered her daughter's name. The father had disappeared, no trace of him.

"**Where have there demons gone ?**, asked Hiromasa.

\- **What demon are you talking about ?**, asked Seimei.

\- **Well, both of them**, replied Hiromasa.

\- **God knows what ...**, replied Kusuriuri instead of Seimei.

\- **I think it's time for us to get back on track, don't you think ?**, asked Yaobikuni.

\- **Let's the two servants take care of the Lord's wife"**, said Seimei.

The two women nodded while continuing to cry with warm tears.

"**Will you go back on your way, Mr simple medicine seller ?**, asked Seimei.

\- **Maybe, **replied this one**, maybe we shall meet again ?**

\- **Perhaps ...**, said Seimei, a smile in the corner.

\- **Seimei let's go"**, said Kagura.

The five finally came out of the castle. The day was just rising on a land that seemed finally to be able to be reborn. The air was fresh and seemed to keep new promises for the province of Kūni in the days to come. The group began to move forward when Seimei turned around to say goodbye to the man who had been of big help to them today.

"**Well, goodbye Kusuriuri, may we one day see each other again.**

\- **Indeed**, he replied, **I hope we shall see each other again".**

Seimei began to advance towards his friends when the medicine seller said to him :

"**You haven't changed since we last met, Seimei...**

\- **Sorry, what ... ?**", began this one.

But when he turned around again, the medicine seller had disappeared in a chime of bells.

"**Seimei, are you coming ?**, asked Kagura in the distance.

\- **Don't complain if we leave without you !,** flouted him Hiromasa.

\- **We have to leave now if we want to get to the village before the night**, said Yaobikuni.

\- **Hmm... I'm coming**", replied Seimei, with a slight smile on my face.

_The future promised to be sunny._

_The End_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kusuriuri (く す り う ｒ) means "medicine" in Japanese.

Tengu (天 狗, "celestial dog") is a type of legendary creature of the Japanese popular religion.


End file.
